sciencewikiaorg_ru-20200216-history
Волоконно-оптический датчик
thumb|210px|Волоконно-оптический датчик в виде плоской катушки оптического волокна 'Волоконно-оптический датчик ' — это датчик, который в качестве основного элемента использует оптическое волокно. Волоконно-оптические датчики можно грубо разделить на датчики, в которых оптическое волокно используется в качестве линии передачи, и датчики в которых оптическое волокно используется в качестве чувствительного элемента. Перспективность применения волоконно-оптических датчиков Применение волоконно-оптических датчиков перспективно, так как из-за своего небольшого размера они могут быть очень компактны, нет необходимости подвода внешнего питания, что позволяет размещать их в удаленном месте, кроме того большое число датчиков возможно подключить к одному волокну методом мультиплексирования с использованием различных длин волн излучения для каждого датчика, либо путем измерения времени задержки данных от каждого датчика. Волоконно-оптические датчики также могут быть невосприимчивы к электромагнитным помехам и являясь диэлектриками не проводить электричество, что позволяет использовать их в местах, где есть опасность воздействия высокого напряжения или работа в горючих и взрывоопасных средах, таких как например топливные баки для реактивных двигателей. Волоконно-оптические датчики могут противостоять высоким температурам и давлениям. Основным преимуществом компактных датчиков является возможность их установки в местах, недоступных для других типов датчиков. Примером является измерение температуры внутри реактивных двигателей. Волоконно-оптические датчики также могут быть использованы например для измерения внутренней температуры в электрическом трансформаторе, где из-за наличия мощного электромагнитного поля другие методы измерения невозможны. Современные волоконно-оптические датчики позволяют измерять почти всё. Например, давление, температуру, расстояние, положение в пространстве, скорость вращения, скорость линейного перемещения, ускорение, вращающего момента, скручивания, колебания, вибрации, массу, звуковые волны, уровень жидкости, деформацию, коэффициент преломления, электрическое поле, электрический ток, магнитное поле, концентрацию газа, концентрацию различных загрязнений, дозу радиационного излучения и т. д. Помимо высоких метрологических характеристик датчики должны обладать высокой надёжностью, долговечностью, стабильностью, малыми габаритами, массой и энергопотреблением, совместимостью с микроэлектронными устройствами обработки информации при низкой трудоёмкости изготовления и небольшой стоимости. Этим требованиям в максимальной степени удовлетворяют волоконно-оптические датчики. Основными элементами волоконно-оптического датчика являются оптическое волокно, светоизлучающие (источники света) и светоприёмные устройства, оптический чувствительный элемент. Волоконно-оптические датчики не подвержены электромагнитным помехам (EMI), даже вблизи разряда молнии, и сами по себе не электризуют другие устройства. Материалы из которых они изготовлены могут быть химически инертны, то есть не загрязняют окружающую среду, и не подвержены коррозии. Принципы заложенные в основу работы волоконно-оптических датчиков Оптические волокна могут быть использованы в качестве датчиков для измерения температуры, давления и других величин. Для этого используют волокна с различными свойствами так, что измеряемая величина модулирует интенсивность, фазу, поляризацию, длину волны или меняет время прохождения света в волокне. Датчики, которые основаны на изменении интенсивности света являются наиболее простым. Особенно полезным свойством волоконно-оптических датчиков является то, что они могут, при необходимости, обеспечивать распределение зондирования на очень больших расстояниях. Сравнение параметров волоконно-оптических датчиков с другими типами Помимо высоких метрологических характеристик волоконно-оптические датчики обладают высокой надёжностью, долговечностью, стабильностью, небольшой массой, малыми габаритами и энергопотреблением, совместимостью с микроэлектронными устройствами обработки информации при низкой трудоемкости изготовления и небольшой стоимости. Применение волоконно-оптических датчиков кардинально изменило некоторые типы приборов. Так например волоконно-оптические гироскопы очень надежны, так как у них отсутствуют механические движущиеся части и при этом они очень точны. Классификация волоконно-оптических датчиков thumb|462px|Типы волоконно-оптических датчиков С точки зрения использования оптического волокна, волоконно-оптические датчики изначально можно разделить на два основных вида: датчики, в которых оптическое волокно используется в качестве линии передачи сигнала, и датчики, в которых оптическое волокно используется в качестве чувствительного элемента. В датчиках использующих оптическое волокно в качестве «линии передачи» используется в основном многомодовое оптическое волокно, а в датчиках использующих оптическое волокно в качестве «сенсора» чаще всего используется - одномодовое оптическое волокно. Основные структуры волоконно-оптических датчиков основаны на использовании следующих свойств: 1) Изменение характеристик оптического волокна при механическом воздействии. Работа таких датчиков основана на таких физических явлениях, как эффект Фарадея, эффект Керра. На этих принципах строят датчики реагирующие на изменение давления, на воздействие радиации. В этого типа датчиках используют люминесцентное волокно. 2) Изменение параметров проходящего через оптическое волокно излучения. Работа этого типа датчиков основана на преобразовании «физическая величина - свет». Чувствительным элементом в этого типа датчиках может быть как сам измеряемый объект, так и специальный элемент, прикрепляемый к нему. 3) Изменение параметров чувствительного элемента закреплённого на торце оптического волокна. В качестве внешних чувствительных элементов наиболее часто используются мембраны и другие упругие элементы, на которых устанавливаются шторки или решётки, перекрывающие световые потоки. В основе этих волоконно-оптических датчиков лежит механический принцип смещения того или иного оптического элемента (решетки, шторки, зеркала, торца волокна) в результате внешних воздействий. История создания Первые попытки создания датчиков на основе оптических волокон можно отнести к середине 1970-х годов. Публикации о более или менее приемлемых разработках и экспериментальных образцах подобных датчиков появились во второй половине 1970-х годов. Однако считается, что этот тип датчиков сформировался как одно из направлений техники только в начале 1980-х годов. Тогда же появился и термин "волоконно-оптические датчики" (optical fiber sensors). Таким образом, волоконно-оптические датчики — очень молодая область техники. Повсеместное внедрение цифровой измерительной техники в корне изменило подход к созданию современных датчиков. Ранее для определения того или иного параметра использовались аналоговые электроизмерительные приборы принцип работы которых был основан на силах взаимодействия электрического тока и магнитного поля (закон Био — Совара). В настоящее время, значительно изменилась элементная база измерительных приборов. От электронных ламп перешли к транзисторам, интегральным схемам (ИС), большим ИС (БИС). Таким образом сегодня электроника является основой измерительной техники. От аналоговых измерений к цифровым Оборудование которым проводились электронные измерения, до середины ХХ века, и современное оборудование принципиально различно. Суть заключается в том, что во многие измерительные приборы введена цифровая техника обработки сигнала. Внедрение цифровой измерительной техники подразумевает в идеале, что цифровой сигнал поступает непосредственно от чувствительного элемента датчика. Но пока, чаще всего сигнал от датчика имеет аналоговый вид, и на входе блока обработки данных необходима установка аналого-цифрового преобразователя (АЦП). Цифровая техника используется главным образом в блоке обработки данных и в выходном устройстве (индикаторе). Основное преимущество использования цифровой техники в процессе обработки данных — это сравнительно простая реализация операций высокого уровня, которые трудно осуществимы с помощью аналоговых устройств. К таким операциям относятся подавление шумов, усреднение, нелинейная обработка, интегральные преобразования и др. При этом функциональная нагрузка на чувствительный элемент датчика уменьшается и снижаются требования к характеристикам элемента. Кроме того, благодаря цифровой обработке становится возможным измерение весьма малых величин. Распространённые датчики thumb|311px|Схема устройства волоконно-оптического гироскопа На основе комбинированного оптического волокна легированного эрбием были созданы высокоточные датчики температуры и напряжения.Trpkovski, S.; Wade, S. A.; Baxter, G. W.; Collins, S. F. (2003). "Dual temperature and strain sensor using a combined fiber Bragg grating and fluorescence intensity ratio technique in Er3+-doped fiber". p. 2880. doi:10.1063/1.1569406. http://link.aip.org/link/?RSINAK/74/2880/1. Retrieved 2008-07-04. Волоконно-оптические датчики для измерения температуры и давления разрабатывались например, для проведения измерений в глубоких нефтяных скважинах.Sensornet. "Upstream oil & gas case study" (pdf). http://www.sensornet.co.uk/download.cfm?casestudy_id=41&type=casestudy. Retrieved 2008-12-19. Такие волоконно-оптические датчики способы работать в условиях с экстремальными характеристиками параметров окружающей среды, при температурах и давлениях слишком высоких для ранее существующих датчиков. Оптические волокна используются в гидрофонах для регистрации сейсмических и звуковых колебаний. Гидрофонные системы используются нефтедобывающей промышленностью так же как флотами различных стран. Немецкая компания Sennheiser разработала лазерный микрофон, основными элементами которого являются лазерный излучатель, отражающая мембрана и оптическое волокно . В настоящее время используется например, волоконно-оптический кислородный сенсор, предназначенный для определения содержания кислорода в жидких и газообразных средах в режиме реального времени. Кислородный сенсор состоит из волоконно-оптического флуоресцентного пробника (отрезка оптического волокна), на торец которого нанесёно специальное тонкоплёночное покрытие. В качестве источника возбуждения датчика служит голубой светодиод. Приёмником этой сенсорной системы служит высокочувствительный спектрометр. Для измерения абсолютной концентрации кислорода используется техника флуоресценции. Оптическое волокно передаёт возбуждающее флуоресценцию излучение синего светодиодного источника к тонкому покрытию торца пробника. Генерируемая материалом покрытия флуоресценция улавливается приёмной частью оптоволоконного пробника и передаётся на детектор спектрометра. Кислород, проникающий из газовой или жидкой среды в плёночное покрытие, тушит его флуоресценцию. Степень тушения флуоресценции коррелирует с концентрацией кислорода. На базе оптического волокна были разработаны интерференционные датчики, для оптических гироскопов, которые используются например в авиалайнерах Боинг 767. Эффекты рассеяния Мандельштама - Бриллюэна могут быть использованы для регистрации различных воздействий на параметры оптического волокна на больших расстояниях (до 30-и и более километров).Measures, Raymond M. (2001). Structural Monitoring with Fiber Optic Technology. San Diego, California, USA: Academic Press. pp. Chapter 7. ISBN 0-12-487430-4. Оптоволоконные датчики для регистрации напряжения переменного и постоянного тока в среднем и высоком диапазоне напряжений (от 100V до 2000V) могут быть созданы на основе измерения нелинейности параметров применяемого в качестве датчика оптического волокна.Ghosh, S.K.; Sarkar, S.K.; Chakraborty, S. (2002). "Design and development of a fiber optic intrinsic voltage sensor". Proceedings of the 12th IMEKO TC4 international symposium Part 2 (Zagreb, Croatia): 415–419. Высокочастотные (5 MГц - 1 ГГц) электромагнитные поля могут быть обнаружены вызванными нелинейными эффектами в оптическом волокне с подходящей структурой. Для этих целей используется волокно разработанное специально для использования эффектов Фарадея, в котором возникает значительное изменение фазы сигнала при присутствии внешнего поля. Ghosh, S.K.; Sarkar, S.K.; Chakraborty, S.; Dan, S. (2006). "High frequency electric field effect on plane of polarization in single mode optical fiber". Proceedings, Photonics 2006 Такого типа датчики, могут использоваться, для измерения различных электрических и магнитных параметров. Оптоволоконные датчики используются в устройствах предназначенных для регулировки (поддержания) параметров электрической дуги. См. также *Датчик *Оптическое волокно Ссылки Литература *Окоси Тамакори, Окамото К., Оцу М., Нисихара Х., Кюма К., Хататэ К. Волоконно-оптические датчики. Энергоатомиздат, Ленинградское отделение, 1991. - с. 256; *Жилин В.Г. Волоконно-оптические измерительные преобразователи скорости и давления. - М.: Энергоатомиздат, 1987. - с.11-12; *Авдошин Е.С. Волоконная оптика в военной технике США // Зарубежная электроника, 1989. - №11. - с.98-99; *Бусурин В.И., Носов Ю.Р. Волоконно-оптические датчики: Физические основы, вопросы расчета и применения. - М.: Энергоатомиздат, 1990. - с.40-41. *Л.М.Андрушко и др., Справочник по волоконно-оптическим линиям связи, под ред. С.В.Свечникова и др., Киев, Тэхника, 1988 Категория:Сенсор Категория:Оптическое волокно Категория:Оптика